Save Yourself
by MandyBooks
Summary: Uma fanfic de One Tree Hill em português!Essa é a minha versão Brucas do que acontece depois que o Lucas deixa a Brooke em casa e que eles decidem ser só amigos no episódio 4.08eu acho, Nothing left to say but goodbye.Save yourself Senses FailX
1. Save Yourself

**Save yourself ( **Brucas)

Música: Save yourself – Senses Fail

_**Turn out the light**_

Entrou no quarto que dividia com Rachel, sua mais nova "amiga". Caiu na cama de cansaço e tristeza.Nunca imaginou que faria aquilo de novo. Nunca imaginou que o deixaria ir embora, de novo. Nem trocou a roupa da festa, já havia caído no sono. A luz continuava ligada.

_**Just said goodnight... to yourself.**_

Lucas entrou em casa e encontrou Peyton lá. A pessoa que ele menos queria ver naquele momento era ela. Não agora que Brooke disse que queria somente amizade e o pior. Ele concordou. Mas Peyton queria dizer uma coisa a ele...

_**May I remind you...**_

- Eu te amo, Luke. – Disse Peyton, ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Lucas também estava prestes a chorar.

- Eu não posso ouvir isso agora... Não agora. Eu também te amo, Peyton. Mas não do modo que você quer... E, eu não sei se é pedir muito, mas, você podia sair agora? Eu preciso tomar banho e dormir... Preciso muito dormir. – Disse Lucas, tirando o paletó. Peyton não disse uma palavra e simplesmente saiu da casa do rapaz, chorando silenciosamente.

_**When you find...you're all alone...**_

Rachel entrou em seu quarto e viu Brooke deitada na cama, com o vestido do jantar anual dos Ravens, praticamente caída na cama. Quando chegou mais perto, viu que o rosto dela estava molhado. Lágrimas.

_**Is when you've got to be strong…**_

Lucas deitou em sua cama e tudo em que ele pensava é que havia deixado Brooke tomar a decisão de ir embora, e ele podia simplesmente ter dito que não aceitava aquilo e que a queria de volta. Ele pegou o telefone e discou o número da casa de Rachel.

_**That's when they call you in the night...**_

Rachel estava sentada na sua cama quando o telefone tocou.

- Alô. – Disse a ruiva.

- Rachel, é o Lucas. Você podia chamar a Brooke, por favor? – Disse o garoto, do outro lado da linha.

- O que você fez a ela, Scott? Já não bastou tê-la feito sofrer uma vez... Quer dizer, duas se fomos contar os acontecimentos mais recentes! – Rachel estava fazendo uma coisa que nunca tinha feito antes. Defender alguém. Uma amiga.

- Ah, Rachel, por favor... Chama ela... – Suplicou o rapaz.

- Ela adormeceu... Quer dizer, talvez ela até tenha desmaiado... ela estava com lágrimas no rosto sabia? E é claro que a culpa é sua! – Terminando de falar, ela desligou o telefone na cara de Lucas e foi tentar acordar Brooke, talvez ela realmente tivesse desmaiado.

_**He's got your picture in his mind...**_

- Droga! – Gritou Lucas em seu quarto, chutando uma caixa que estava no chão. Coisas da Brooke que ela havia pedido para devolver.

Ele podia sentir a presença dela no quarto. O seu perfume. Um cheiro de pimenta e rosas. Sensual e imprevisível. Duas palavras que descreviam perfeitamente sua ex-namorada. Ele conseguia ouvir a voz dela dizendo que o amava.

_**He's got your number, on a paper at his disposal...anytime.**_

Ele pegou seu celular e discou o número de Brooke. Ela tinha que atender... Ele precisava que ela atendesse.

Quando Rachel foi checar Brooke, ela já estava acordada, segurando o telefone enquanto ele tocava. Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- É Lucas? Ele ligou agorinha... O que ele te fez dessa vez? – Perguntou Rachel, sentando na cama da amiga.

- A verdade... É que dessa vez... Ele não fez nada. Eu estraguei tudo. – Respondeu Brooke, atendendo o celular.

_**Is it really true? Could you save yourself?**_

- Brooke? – Perguntou Lucas. – Eu posso passar aí? Eu preciso muito falar com você...

- Lucas... Sabe aquele momento em que tudo o que você quer fazer é dizer "sim", mas você sabe que no fundo... Você _precisa_ dizer "não"? Exatamente... Tudo o que eu quero é falar com você... Mas eu sei que se eu fizer isso... Eu vou me machucar de novo e de novo... – Disse Brooke com voz de choro, Rachel segurava sua mão, acalmando-a. O lugar que costumava ser de Peyton, agora era de Rachel... Pois pelo menos, Rachel não escondia as coisas.

- Brooke... Por favor... – Disse Lucas, sua voz saíra tão baixa que parecia que ele também estava chorando.

_**For someone who...loves you for you?**_

- Eu vou lá… - Disse Brooke. Ela pegou o celular, um pedaço de papel que estava numa gaveta, calçou a sandália e foi do jeito que estava...

- Brooke... Não vá... Ele vai te machucar de novo... E você sabe disso! – Retrucou Rachel, ela já havia sofrido muito por causa do Cooper, ela não desejava aquele sentimento a ninguém. Ninguém mesmo... Bem, talvez a próxima namorada do Cooper. E Haley. E Peyton!

- Eu sei... Mas, eu quero falar uma coisa pra ele... Eu vou lá sim. – Respondeu Brooke e dizendo isso, saiu pela porta.

_**So many times we just give it away...**_

- Eu vou ver o Lucas… Ele vai me escutar… - Disse Peyton sozinha em seu carro, indo para a casa do Lucas.

(N.A : Okay povo...Hora de dormir! Já são bem 2 da manhã e eles vão assim p casa do outro como se fossem 2 da tarde! ;X)

Ela bateu na porta de trás que dava direto no quarto do rapaz (N.A: Bem no jeito de fugir né? ;PP).

- Peyton... Eu disse que... – Começou Lucas quando foi interrompido por um beijo na loira, que o empurrou para dentro de casa. (N.A AHHH...entendi o "escutar" dela. Bem...ele está "escutando"...)

O detalhe é que Brooke estava apenas a uma quadra daquela casa, daquele quarto.

_**For someone who...someone who...**_

- Lucas… Eu sinto muito… Eu realmente queria falar com você... – Disse Brooke, entrando no quarto dele. Assim que ela viu Peyton tirando a camisa de Lucas. Ela não pensou antes de falar. – Para falar a verdade, eu não sinto muito. Você não me faz sentir mais nada. Nem ódio eu tenho por você. Muito menos amor.

E dizendo isso...Saiu do quarto. Deixando Lucas indignado com Peyton e indignado consigo mesmo, por deixar-se dominar. E deixando cair um papel no chão daquele quarto.

_**You met in a bar...in the back of a car…**_

Você já ouviu falar que quando você chega ao fim, tudo o que você consegue lembrar é o começo?

**flashback**

Lucas entrou em seu carro e percebeu que tinha alguém no banco de trás. Brooke, mais precisamente. Ela estava trocando de roupa.

- Ei! Não olhe agora! – Disse a líder de torcida.

- Okay... – Respondeu Lucas, envergonhado.

- Pronto, pode virar agora...

- O que mais precisamente você estava... – Começou o garoto, quando foi interrompido por Brooke.

- Você percebeu como tudo mudou? – Disse a garota.

- O quê?

- Tudo. – Concluiu Brooke e saiu do carro, deixando um sutiã de oncinha do carro de Lucas. Propositalmente.

**fim de flashback**

_**And for a moment...**_

- Peyton...Eu...Eu não acredito no que eu deixei você fazer... – Disse Lucas, ele tinha nojo de si. Ele não tinha raiva de Peyton. Ela gostava dele, mas ele não gostava, estava só fazendo ela sofrer. E agora os papéis se inverteram, pois antes, a namorada por diversão era Brooke e ele gostava da Peyton. Agora, era o contrário.

Peyton estava à beira das lágrimas, ela sabia o risco das suas atitudes e infelizmente, não tivera um bom resultado.

- Você sabe que você é muito importante para mim, Peyton... – Continuou o loiro.

- Mas não sou importante o bastante... Eu entendo. Quer dizer...não entendo, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer. – Completou Peyton, saindo da casa.

Tudo o que Lucas fez, foi trocar a roupa e se deitar, antes que ele pudesse pensar, ele tinha caído no sono.

_**You felt important...**_

Brooke saiu andando sem pensar para onde estava indo, e automaticamente parou em um lugar, sem perceber, ela não tinha saído do lugar, ela estava no jardim da casa de Lucas. Quando notou, ela deixou-se cair na grama, chorando silenciosamente. Mesmo que tentasse, ela não conseguiu sair de lá. E lá no fundo do coração dela, ela sabia que não conseguia superá-lo.

_**But not in your heart...**_

Peyton dirigia loucamente pela estrada, sem ter a mínima idéia de onde ia chegar, o cd player estava tocando "Your Winter" do Sister Hazel , no volume máximo, para variar.

Ela queria chegar em Geórgia e falar para Jake o quanto o amava e o quanto o odiava naquele momento por faze-la notar sentimentos que ela não queria admitir. Ele a fizera notar que ainda era apaixonada por Lucas. E ela o odiava por ser o único a ver isso. E o odiava por ser a última pessoa que ela queria que notasse esse sentimento. Quer dizer, a penúltima, pois a última era Brooke.

_**Cause my self-steem is been low…**_

O sol já estava nascendo quando Rachel acordou e notou que que Brooke não estava na cama. A primeira coisa que ela fez foi ligar para o celular de Brooke, ela estava muito preocupada com ela.

- Brooke? Onde você está pelo amor de Deus? – Perguntou Rachel.

- Por que você se importa? Rach, você preferia que eu morresse há alguns meses! – Retrucou Brooke.

- E sabe o quê, Brooke? Eu ainda prefiro! Porque se você tivesse morrido há alguns meses eu não passaria por isso agora! Eu estou aqui , preocupada com você e você me joga pedras! Sabe o quê? Fique onde você está, ok? Se estiver afim de voltar para casa... Avise okay? – Concluiu Rachel, desligando o celular.

Brooke desligou o celular e olhou para os lados, a quadra ao lado do rio era o lugar que mais a fazia lembrar Lucas, sempre que ele podia, ia jogar um pouco lá, agora ele não podia jogar sempre que tinha um tempo livre, ele tinha problema no coração.

É, ele realmente tinha um problema no coração. E não era o único naquela cidade.

_**Go ahead and count, it's been lower than low...**_

Você já ouviu falar que o lugar que você mais quer ir, é o lugar onde você chega sem pensar? Exatamente. Depois de dirigir a noite toda, Peyton não saiu de Tree Hill, e parou em frente a casa de Rachel, ela queria pedir desculpas a Brooke. Não, ela não queria. Ela queria pedir que Brooke aceitasse os sentimentos de Peyton por Lucas.

Ela tocou a campainha e Rachel atendeu. Ao ver o rosto de Peyton, Rachel disse:

- Caramba, Sawyer! Já não basta tudo o que você fez? Ainda tem a coragem de vir aqui??? – Perguntou a ruiva.

- Por que VOCÊ está fazendo o papel de amiguinha boazinha agora? Todo mundo sabe que você não é assim! – Retrucou Peyton.

- E quem é você para saber quem eu sou? Você e Lucas se merecem sabia? Dois idiotas que só sabem fazer as pessoas sofrerem! – Concluiu Rach, fechando a porta no rosto de Peyton.

- Então é isso não é? Cooper! Só porque ele não queria continuar transando com uma colegial, você começa a achar que todo mundo é igual?– Gritou Peyton, do lado de fora da casa.

Rachel abriu a porta e olhou para Peyton, um olhar que assustaria o próprio Dan Scott.

- Você não sabe de nada, nem metade da história. Agora, eu gostaria muito que você fosse embora. E a Brooke não está aqui, de qualquer maneira. – Terminou Rachel, com uma voz de quem estava prestes a chorar. Dizendo isso, fechou a porta e pegou o telefone. Ela precisava falar com alguém. Mas a pergunta seria : Quem?

_**And I know the feeling...**_

Lucas acordou esperando que ainda estivesse dormindo. Tudo aquilo que ele vivia não passaria de um pesadelo. Mas quando ele olhou para o lado de sua cama e viu a caixa das coisas de Brooke completamente espalhada, ele viu que tudo aquilo era realidade. A mais dura e cruel realidade. Afinal, não há nada pior do que acordar e encarar sua vida, fria e cruel.

- Eu sou um grande... – Antes que Lucas pudesse começar a se xingar, ele viu uma coisa que era de Brooke que chamou a sua atenção. Ele se levantou e a pegou. Ela devia ter esquecido aquilo, pois ele não conhecia. Era uma carta. E aquela carta não estava lá quando ele juntou as coisas de Brooke.

Ela havia deixado a carta na noite anterior.

Não era bem uma carta, era mais um bilhete.

"_Lucas, _

_Eu te perdôo... Mesmo que eu não queira, eu te perdôo. _

_E eu te amo demais para pedir que você fique comigo sem querer._

_E se você quiser ficar com a Peyton, tudo bem. Mas por favor, dê um tempo antes de sair se agarrando com ela por aí... Eu ainda não consegui te superar e provavelmente nunca irei... _

_Infelizmente, somente um abraço amigo..._

_Brooke 'Pretty girl' "_

Brooke estava o deixando ir.

_**Of stealing life out from under me...**_

E dessa vez… Ele não sabia o que fazer.

E quando ele não sabia o que fazer, buscava ajuda no basquete... E mesmo não podendo jogar. Sempre havia a quadra perto do rio... Que o fazia pensar...

E era para lá que ele ia... Porque inconscientemente era o lugar que ele mais queria ir...que ele mais precisava ir.

Ei pessoal!

Falem do que acharam da fic...tipo, essa é a primeira fic q eu vejo de OTH...e bem, espero que gostem!


	2. Ela me fez nascer de novo, mãe

Cap 2 – Save yourself

**_Cause I wanna learn..._**

"Aqui é Cooper. Eu não posso atender agora, mas não quer dizer que não possa retornar sua ligação! Você conhece o resto..." Sinal

- Coop, aqui é a Rachel... Eu sei que você não quer me ver nem pintada de ouro... Mas será que você podia me ligar? Eu queria fala uma coisa para você... – Disse Rach, desligando o celular.

**_How you save yourself..._**

- Brooke? – Perguntou Lucas quando viu a garota na arquibancada da quadra.

- Eu... – Brooke começou a falar qualquer coisa que ela pretendia dizer quando foi interrompida por um abraço de Lucas. Não foi um beijo. Um abraço.

- Eu te amo, Lucas... – Concluiu Brooke, deixando-se abraçar. Ela podia sentir as lágrimas quentes do loiro em seu ombro. E Brooke pôde deixar um sorriso transparecer em seu rosto.

**_For someone who, loves you for you..._**

Haley acordou e virou-se, vendo seu marido sonhando ainda, sorrindo. Era por causa desses momentos que ela pensava que não podia ser mais feliz. Ela pensava se ele estava sonhando com o bebê e ela.

- Eu estou acordado, sabia? – Disse Nathan, ainda de olhos fechados.

Haley fez uma careta de desentendida e sorriu.

- Mas como é que...como você sabia que...? – Perguntou Haley, desconcertada.

- Eu pensei que você sabia que era casada com o cara mais inteligente do mundo! – Respondeu Nathan, abrindo os olhos e dando um leve beijo em sua mulher.

- Sério? O cara mais inteligente? E por que nós nos conhecemos através de aulas que eu dava para você, o cara mais inteligente do mundo? – Perguntou a garota, sarcástica.

- Tudo não passou de um esquema para conseguir conquistar a monitora mais gata do colégio, porque, afinal, eu sou o cara mais inteligente do pedaço! – Respondeu Nate, virando-se para cima de Haley.

- Hey, hey , senhor mais inteligente do pedaço! Eu acabei de engravidar, você já quer outro? – Brincou Haley.

- Deixa ela ter um irmãozinho... – Disse Nathan.

- Como você sabe que é "ela"? – Perguntou Hales, entre beijos.

- Eu sinto. Afinal, eu vou sou o cara mais inteligente do pedaço! – Disse Nathan, acabando com a conversa, envolvendo Haley num beijo.

_**So many times we just give it away** _

Rachel estava arrumando umas coisas em seu quarto quando seu celular tocou. Cooper.

- Cooper? – Disse Rachel, um pouco receosa.

- Rachel... O que é que você queria me falar? – Perguntou Cooper.

- Eu só queria dizer que eu sinto muito por tudo... Eu realmente sinto. – Respondeu a ruiva.

Podia-se escutar um sorriso do outro lado da linha, então Rachel sabia que ele a tinha perdoado...

- Está tudo bem, Rachel... Eu saí de Tree Hill para o nosso próprio bem. Você sabe do que eu estou falando. – Disse Coop, fazendo Rachel dar uma risada.

- Ahn, podemos dizer que minha cama sabe do que eu estou falando...

- Não só a sua cama, garota... A casa inteira sabe... Principalmente a sala...

- E a cozinha, é claro!

- Mas é óbvio, não podemos esquecer da mesa da cozinha! – Completou Cooper, com uma grande risada.

- Okay... Eu tenho que desligar, Brooke sumiu e eu estou preocupada com ela... – Disse Rachel.

- Olha só! Rachel Gatina, preocupada com Brooke Davis! O mundo realmente dá voltas! Estou orgulhoso de você, garota! Bem...Tenho que desligar também.

- Certo... beijos Coop!

- Um abraço, querida. – Concluiu Cooper, desligando o telefone. Ele olhou para o lado e viu a foto que tinha de Rachel, na cabeceira de sua cama.

**_For someone who... Couldn't even remember your name..._**

"Toc, toc ,toc."

Haley atendeu a porta com um sorriso no rosto. Peyton a abraçou, ela meio que caiu em cima de Haley, praticamente desmoronando.

- Eu não queria gostar do Lucas, Haley... Eu não quero. Mas eu não posso negar! – Começou Peyton, enquanto Haley a levava para dentro de casa. – Eu não sei com quem falar! Brooke não quer me ver nem pintada de ouro e Lucas... ele é a última pessoa que eu quero encarar agora...

Haley ainda estava meio abalada com o que Peyton tinha acabado de falar, ela sabia disso porque Brooke tinha contado... Mas ouvir da própria Peyton é outra história. Nathan, no entanto, não sabia de nada e ao ouvir aquilo, ficou...bem, ele ficou puto! Afinal, Peyton já tinha fodido a vida de muita gente... E fazer a mesma coisa, de novo!

- Como é? – Disse Nathan, entrando na sala.

- Nathan! – Disse Haley, olhando para seu marido...com o olhar, ela suplicava que fosse embora, pois ele nunca iria entender aquilo. Pois, se para Haley, era difícil entender... para Nate, era praticamente impossível!

E um olhar era o bastante para que Nathan e Haley se entenderem...

**_Could you save yourself?_**

- Eu sinto muito! – Dizia Lucas, para Brooke, eles estavam sentados na arquibancada, mãos dadas. Eles se amavam e tal, mas era um pouco cedo para beijar ou fazer outras coisas. Brooke não estava segura de nada e Lucas, bem, Lucas nunca esteve.

- Eu perdôo você , Lucas. Eu ainda não tenho a habilidade de não te perdoar... O que às vezes é muito ruim, já que você vive me pedindo perdão! – Brincou Brooke, só que o comentário não tinha sido muito bem-vindo.

- Acho que a gente ainda não podia estar fazendo piadinhas sobre o assunto, não é? – Se recompôs Brooke, Lucas concordou com a cabeça.

- Acho que nós devíamos ir mais devagar dessa vez... – Disse Lucas.

- Acho que nós devíamos ir de um modo diferente, mas com o mesmo começo... – Disse Brooke, com uma cara maliciosa.

- Como assim? – Disse Lucas, com cara de desintendido.

- Onde está seu carro, Luke? Eu acho que preciso trocar de roupa... E se eu não me engano...você ainda não me devolveu as roupas que estavam dentro do carro...Eu PRECISO ir pegar...Sabe? – Continuou Brooke

Lucas pegou Brooke no colo e saiu correndo com ela, ambos rindo da situação, o carro estava na casa dele, então, foi um belo caminho de risadas e histórias.

Ao chegar lá, Lucas entrou no banco da frente e sentou-se, como se Brooke nem estivesse lá. Brooke, no entanto, sentou-se no banco de trás.

Quando Lucas ia pegar uma coisa qualquer que estava no banco de trás, Brooke gritou.

- Não olhe agora!

- Okay... – Disse Lucas, mas tentando parecer envergonhado, mas com um sorriso no rosto.

- Pronto, pode virar agora... – Disse Brooke.

- O que mais precisamente você estava... – Disse Lucas, enquanto se virava. E ele reconheceu a mesma garota por quem ele fora apaixonado, e a mesma garota que ele ia se apaixonar de novo e de novo. Ela estava usando a mesma lingerie de oncinha que havia usado na última vez.

- Você percebeu como tudo mudou? – Perguntou Brooke, tentando ser estrategicamente igual a última vez.

- A sua lingerie... Ela não mudou... – Disse Lucas, brincando.

- Luke! Siga o roteiro, por favor! – Retrucou a garota, tentando não rir.

- Ceeerto... O que mudou? - Continuou o loiro.

- Tudo...

- Mas será que Whitey vai aparecer aqui, de novo? – Disse Lucas.

- Eu espero que não, senão teremos que pagar terapia para ele...

- Por que?

- Porque ele veria eu e você... no banco de trás do carro, fazendo sabe-se-lá-o-quê! – Disse Brooke, rindo.

- Mas eu aposto que você sabe o que estaríamos fazendo... E eu também!

- É mesmo? Então porque você não vem aqui atrás, para vermos se estávamos pensando a mesma coisa. – Concluiu Brooke, puxando Lucas pela gola da camisa.

**_For someone who…_**

Lucas disse que precisava falar com a mãe dele... Ela ficaria feliz de ter a sua "filha" de volta... Enquanto isso, Brooke foi à caminho da casa de Nathan e Haley, ela queria contar a novidade à Haley.

Quando Brooke ia tocar a campainha da casa deles, Nathan saiu de lá com uma cara de quem tinha sido expulso de casa.

- Nathan! O quê houve? – Disse Brooke, com um sorriso.

- Peyton tá lá dentro... E você? Por que está com uma cara de quem acabou de transar? – Disse Nathan, rindo da própria piada. Brooke ficou séria de repente.

-Bem... Se essa é a cara que eu estou fazendo, eu não posso mais confiar no meu rosto... – Respondeu Brooke, com um sorrisinho.

- Brooke... Eu... Sou seu FÃ! – Falou o rapaz, pegando Brooke no colo e a abraçando. Ambos riram muito do que o rapaz havia dito, entre eles havia surgido um tipo de amizade que não se vê todo dia: Uma amizade sincera. Ele tinha sido o primeiro garoto com quem ela havia transado. (N.A: Okaaay, na minha cabeça!! X) Ela havia apresentado Peyton a ele. E desde então, a amizade foi se fortalecendo. Aos poucos, mas foi crescendo.

E ali estavam os dois, rindo, Brooke no colo de Nathan, esquecendo os problemas que estavam a sua volta, criando um mundo particular, onde não existem lágrimas nem drama. Brooke e Nathan tinham a "vida perfeita" e estavam sempre felizes... Se eles tivessem chegado a namorar, eles seriam o casal perfeição... Mas isso nunca chegou a acontecer, não é verdade?

_**Loves you for you...** _

Brooke deu um tapinha em Nathan para que ele a colocasse no chão, então ambos sentaram na calçada da casa dele, ele com o braço por cima do ombro dela, ela, encostada no peito dele. Para quem visse a cena, podia-se dizer que eram namorados... Mas na verdade, eles eram irmãos.(N.A: Irmãos de amizade, gente!! Povo imaginativo... ;PP)

A garota virou-se para Nathan e perguntou, com uma cara inocente:

- Por que nós nunca chegamos a namorar, Nate?

- Era porque você era muito boa de cama, Davis... E eu transava com boné! - Respondeu o rapaz, com um sorriso encantador.

- Nós éramos perfeitos e intocáveis, lembra? Você lembra quando nossas vidas eram perfeitas e não tínhamos nenhum tipo de problemas? - Disse Brooke com uma voz triste.

- Lembro sim... Até que um dia resolvemos agir como humanos e sofrer... Mas, Brooke... Eu tinha problemas, mas ning...

- Ninguém sabia... Nós sempre fomos humanos com sentimentos, mas sabíamos esconder tudo. Sabíamos continuar sorrindo enquanto arrancavam um pedaço dos nossos corações por dentro... - Concluiu Brooke, deixando uma lágrima escapar dos seus olhos, caindo na blusa do rapaz. - Desculpe, Nate...

- Você sempre sofreu por causa dos seus pais, não é? - Perguntou Nathan, com uma mão no rosto da garota, secando o caminho que a lágrima havia deixado.

Brooke segurou a mão do garoto e acenou que sim com a cabeça. Ele havia tocado num assunto muito delicado, por isso, mudou o tópico da conversa.

- Impressionante como eles nos fizeram baixar a armadura que nos impedia de agir como seres humanos, né? - Perguntou o rapaz, deixando abrir um sorriso.

- Quem? - Perguntou a garota, não entendendo a pergunta.

- Haley e Lucas... Pense bem, você nunca havia se importado com garoto nenhum, nunca havia se apaixonado de verdade, ele te fez mudar. Mudar para melhor. Agora olhe só para mim, hoje... Haley me faz mais humano, me fez feliz, me fez sofrer também, mas eu nunca tinha sofrido por amor antes... E hoje, eu vou ter um filho com a mulher que eu amo! Se a definição das nossas vidas antes deles era "Perfeita", eu não tenho uma palavra para definir o quão melhor somos hoje. - Disse Nathan, puxando Brooke num abraço, ela já não conseguia conter as lágrimas.

**_Loves me for me..._**

Nathan e Brooke estavam abraçados na calçada, ela chorando no ombro dele e ele , acalmando-a... Eles eram ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes, mas tão parecidos. Eles tinham muita coisa para dizer um ao outro, mas tudo o que eles queriam e precisavam nesse momento era daquele abraço. E foi esse abraço que Rachel viu...

Ela lembrou de Brooke falando o quanto amava Lucas e que nunca iria conseguir superá-lo e vendo aquela cena, ela pensou o quão repugnante Brooke era... Segundos depois, ela percebeu que ela estava agindo exatamente da mesma maneira. Ela amava Cooper, mas estava estragando a vida de outras pessoas para tentar esquecer alguém que ela pensava que não a amava de volta... O que ela não sabia era que Cooper a amava. E não sabia que Brooke havia mudado desde que havia conhecido Lucas, e que somente Nathan a entendia. E assim, Rachel voltou para casa, deixando Brooke e Nathan abraçados na calçada. O sol já estava se esvaindo... Assim como a esperança de alguns. E a solidão de outros.

**_We give it away for someone who..._**

Lucas entrou correndo em sua casa e quando estava chegando perto de sua mãe, ele foi bem devagarzinho, para fazer-lhe uma surpresa. Abraçou-a por trás, fazendo Karen dar um gritinho, deixando Lucas rindo. Ele a virou para si e sorriu. Sorriu muito. E simplesmente disse:

- Eu acho que vou precisar de um quarto maior, para poder acomodar a sua filha adotiva... - Dizendo isso, Karen abraçou o filho. Ela sabia que ele era mais feliz quando estava com Brooke. A relação que ele tinha com Peyton não era saudável, e ela gostava de ver seu filho feliz... E mais do que ele estava naquele momento, parecia impossível.

- Luke... Ela te salvou, não é verdade? - Perguntou Karen, olhando diretamente nos olhos do filho.

- Ela não me salvou... Ela me fez nascer de novo, mãe... E eu não poderia pedir nada mais no mundo agora. Eu amo ela, mãe... Demais. - Concluiu Lucas, dando um beijo na bochecha de sua mãe e saindo de casa novamente. Ele iria fazer uma surpresa a Brooke.

**_Someone who... wouldn't cherish your name._**

****

****

****

****


End file.
